


Questionable

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine’s Day, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan’s date went wrong and Phil’s didn’t go at all, good thing they found eachother.





	Questionable

“Should we be doing this?” Phil keeps glancing over his shoulder. He can see right over the stall door. It would be pretty awkward if anyone walked in and made eye contact. “It’s just a little seedy isn’t it, a public toilet? Your knees are going to be all covered in disease.” He laughs a little at his rhyme.

 

There’s a beautiful man on his knees in front of Phil. His name is Dan and his mouth is full so he doesn’t answer right away but he stops moving and looks up. Damn those lashes. “Don’t stop.” Phil says quickly then rests his head back and closes his eyes. “Why is this stall so short?” Now is not the time for nervous chatter but Phil can’t seem to reign it in. He’s never done anything like this. 

 

Dan is licking his cock, like proper licking it, like it’s an ice lolly. There’s spit running down and over his balls and it’s just obscene and so hot. 

 

“It’s not short, you’re tall.” Dan says between licks. “If someone comes in, just duck your head.”

 

Phil wonders what the fuck he’s doing. He’s not cut out for this kind of debauchery. Dan’s lips drag a wet trail from base to tip and the arguments in Phil’s mind start to muddle. 

 

_ 2 hours ago _

 

Phil looks good. He’s wearing his new black jumper with the little flecks of silver and jeans that haven’t yet had time to fade. The quiff is in rare form tonight and his moisturizing routine is really starting to pay off. He smells good too, like the bespoke fragrance he treated himself to as a self-love Valentine’s Day gift. Phil doesn’t go on many second dates, mostly owing to the fact that he doesn’t go on many first dates.

 

There’s no one else at the bar and most of the tables are empty. It’s not exactly a romantic spot but this is where he wanted to meet. He said it’s his favorite dive, that they make great drinks. Phil worried that Valentine’s day was too much pressure for a second date but he’d said it would be fun, low key. So here Phil sits, alone, sipping a fruity drink, buzzing with anticipation, avoiding the the expectant gaze of the bartender. 

 

It was a great first date. They’d shared a great meal with a great view of the city. He had a dark, wry sense of humor and a weird little hipster mustache. Potential is a new and exciting thing. They’d kissed at the end of the night and he’d stood on his toes to reach Phil’s lips. Phil’s heart jumps a little at the memory. He’ll be here any minute.

 

_ 1 hour ago _

 

“Can I get you another one?” The bartender’s voice has gotten softer each time she’s asked. Phil can’t look her in the eye so he just shakes his head. His cheeks feel a little numb. He’s clearly going home alone so he should probably stop while he can still walk a straight line. 

 

“For the love of god, please get me a fucking drink.” The bartender seems to know the guy ordering her around, she’s unbothered, smiling at him as she’s pours his unspecified drink. “And whatever he’s having.” He jerks his head toward Phil and before he really knows what’s happening, he’s got a fresh cocktail waiting. 

 

Phil’s eyes dart between his drink and the guy who bought it, then back again. He wants to say thank you but there’s a steady stream of vitriol coming from the guy’s mouth and he doesn’t want to interrupt.

 

“This is what I get for dating an American. He’s in the NRA, the NRA!” He gulps his drink. “Can you believe that?”

 

“I know lots of cool Americans.” The bartender leans and listens, tempering his outburst as best she can.

 

“Yeah, I know, so do I. Just let me vent.” She reaches out and gives his shoulder a squeeze before starting to tidy the bar, still listening. He goes on, “I never fucking date, never. I hook up, I mind my own business. Go on a date, Dan. Download Tinder, Dan. You deserve more, Dan. Fuck.”

 

Phil startles. Dan nearly yelled at the end there. His bartender friend gives him a look and he sighs. 

 

“Sorry.” He necks the last of his drink and a new one appears like magic. “It’s just, it’s not like I was looking to get married. I just thought a little connection, some intelligent conversation could only make the fucking better, right?”

 

Phil sputters, choking on his drink a bit and Dan slowly turns to look at him. “Did I offend your delicate sensibilities?”

 

Phil clears his throat. “No, your just a little, loud. Thanks for the drink.”

 

“No problem.” Dan says. “By the sound of you, it’s not your first.”

 

Phil doesn’t say anything, just stares into his nearly empty glass. 

 

“You’re alone at a bar on Valentine’s Day and you’re pissed. I’m guessing... poorly timed breakup?”

 

Phil finally looks directly at this so called Dan. Oh dear, he’s pretty.

 

“Hello.” Phil squeaks. 

 

Dan laughs, “Hi there.”

 

“I got stood up. Second date. He has a mustache.”

 

“You should have known better.” Dan moves down the bar one stool so he’s sat right next to Phil. 

 

“You’re pretty.” Phil says, his brain too mushy to stop him.

 

“Thank you.” Dan says sincerely, “you are also very pretty.” He chuckles a laugh and shakes his head.

 

“Thanks.” Phil says, hand over his heart. “Can I ask you something that I definitely wouldn’t ask if I were sober?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“You’re single, yeah?”

 

“Yes.” Dan wears a look of amusement. 

 

“One more?” Phil asks and Dan gestures for him to go on.

 

Phil leans toward Dan a bit, bracing himself on the bar, “Are you gay?” His whisper is comically loud.

 

“Mostly, yes.”

 

Dan has the cutest little quirk to his lips. Phil’s eyes have settled there and he watches Dan’s tongue peek out to wet them. He feels brave, tipsy and angry and sad and brave.

 

“You should finish your drink and invite me back to yours.” Phil’s heart beats like a drum, nerves have his arm hairs standing on end but he said it, it’s out there.

 

“Is that so?” Dan says. He tilts his head, looks Phil up and down, then glances around the nearly empty room. “That’s a bold idea.” 

 

He bites his lip and Phil stands up. He’s never kissed anyone in a bar. It’s tacky, he doesn’t do that sort of thing, but if Dan keeps drawing attention to his mouth like this, Phil’s not sure he can resist.

 

“I’ve got a better one.” Dan says and takes Phil’s hand. He leads him away from the bar, past the empty booths and tables, through a curtain and into the men’s toilets.

 

***

So here he his, pants around his thighs, fingers tangled in a stranger’s silky curls. Most of his brain has gone into full pleasure mode. Stay up late, eat sushi off of people, order milkshakes at midnight. You only live once. Unfortunately, a tiny but very loud piece of his brain is terrified. It’s the terribly annoying rule abiding lobe. Always ruining his fun, reminding him he has to get up in the morning, that he could get caught, that skinny dipping is technically illegal, and there could be ferocious beasts in the woods. 

 

Dan is stroking him with some real goal oriented focus. Those lips Phil was so focused on are now wrapped around his tip, suckling and slurping and pulling out a moan louder than Phil intended it to be.

 

The distant sound of laughter shocks Phil into keen awareness of his surroundings. His eyes wide, he looks toward the door. That tiny piece of his brain is getting louder, drowning out the pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut, breathes deep, tries to will away his rational side. 

 

“Phil?” Dan slows his strokes and sits back on his heels. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Phil sighs and looks down at those gorgeous brown eyes. He can’t believe what he’s saying as it slips out. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry.”

 

Dan stands and tucks Phil back into his pants, leaving him to deal with his jeans. 

 

“Don’t be sorry. I hope I didn’t pressure you.” He leans back on the opposite wall and Phil has a second to look him over in the light. 

 

“You didn’t.”

 

Dan reaches into his jeans, adjusting himself, before stuffing his hand into his pockets. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

He’s too pretty, too dimpled and tall. His eyes are too brown and his hands are too strong. His voice too soft and melty like the something you’d pour over crepes eaten in bed in an expensive hotel. Phil dives forward, crashing into Dan. He doesn’t bother to press their lips together, he leads with his tongue, desperately licking into Dan’s mouth, rolling his hips so their cocks collide over and over. He grabs at Dan’s shirt, fisting it to pull him upright, until Dan’s hand is on his chest pushing him away.

 

“Woah. Phil.” His breathing is heavy as he catches up. “You’re kinda sending mixed signals here, mate.”

 

“Sorry.” Phil straightens up. “You just look really good.” Dan grins and blushes a little, as if he didn’t know Phil found him attractive. “I can’t stop worrying. This is just too public, I’m sorry.”

 

“First of all, stop apologizing. It’s fine. Second, I’ve got a flat with a pretty amazing view. Does that sound more agreeable?”

 

“Yeah it does.” Phil is baffled, “You’d take me there?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why didn’t we go there in the first place?”

 

Dan looks toward the fluorescent lights, thinking for moment. “Valentine’s is a little hard for me. It’s like, I’m fine, I’m ok on my own. But then this day comes and shouts at me. And suddenly I’m reminded of something I didn’t know I was missing. Do you know what I mean?”

 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Phil answers quietly.

 

“I guess I didn’t want to wait.” Dan says, holding the cubicle door open for Phil. “I have a lot of heavy emotional shit to work out.” He chuckles and shrugs. God, he’s cute. Cute and honest and good at blow jobs.

 

“OK.” Phil watches Dan fix his hair in the mirror. “And you want to work it out with me?”

 

“On you.” Dan adds, “I want to work it out on you.” 

 

He laughs again and Phil’s not sure how he’s meant to respond but he just says, “Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
